Ino Is Never Alone
by darkninja21
Summary: I know that someone already used this song but oh well. please review.


Never Alone- Barlow Girls

**---------------------------------------------------------**

_Ino is listening to her iPod right now. The song is Never Alone by Barlow Girls. Shikamaru had died on a mission exactly a year from today. As the music played in her ear, she let her mind wander back to that day. The day she was left alone._

Ino had been waiting for Shikamaru to return from the mission. Ino and Shikamaru had been dating for about two years.

_**I waited for you, today, but you didn't show.**_

Ino had been waiting for Shikamaru on his favorite hill. He would be coming back just in time for their anniversary...which would be tomorow.

_**I needed you, today, so where did you go?**_

Ino needed to see Shikamaru. She missed her boyfriend so much.

_**You told me to call, said you'd be there.**_

Shikamaru had called Ino the night before. He wanted her to call him the next day at noon to tell her how far her was from Konoha. She called but he didn't answer. He had told her to wait for him on his favorite cloud watching hill. She waited until he showed. And when his team finally came back, they were carrying a limp, bloody body. As they got closer, Ino's eyes began to widen and her heart began to tear into millions of pieces. _Shikamaru?!?!?!?_

_**And though I haven't seen you, are you still there?**_

Ino shook her head of the trance she was in. She wiped away the tears that she had unconciously shed. She walked into her apartment, wondering, _Does he look out for me? Is he still there?_

_**I cry out with no reply, and I can't feel you by my side. **_

Ino sat in the dark corner of her apartment. The apartment she and Shikamaru once shared. She hugged her knees to her chest and cried uncontrollably, shaking and no one was there to comfort her. She couldn't feel him next to her. She wanted to believe that he's looking out for her but how can she believe that when she can't even feel his presence.

_**So I'll hold tight to what I know, you're here, and I'm never alone.**_

She mentally slapped herself. _What the hell am I thinking?!?! Of course he's looking out for me! He loves me! _Ino thought.

_**And though I can not see you, and I can't explain why. Such a deep (deep) reassurance, you've placed in my life.**_

He reassured her countless times that he would never ever leave her. She knows that nothing will stop Shikamaru, no matter how troublesome it may be, from protecting Ino. _I will always look out for you Ino, no matter what _Shikamaru had told Ino one night. They were stargazing on Shikamaru's favorite hill, cuddled in each other's arms. After he told her that, his grip on her tightened, firm but still gentle as ever.

_**We cannot seperate, cause you're part of me. **_

Ever since she and Shikamaru started dating, they became INSEPERABLE. They are the halves the make each other whole. They complete each other. They are part of each other.

_**And though you're invisible, I'll trust the unseen.**_

She knows that she can't see him but at night when she sleeps, she can feel his presence. She misses him so much.

_**I cry out with no reply. And I can't feel you by my side, **_

Ino still cries out every night, looking up at the stars and has no reply. No hug, no words of comfort, nothing.

_**so I'll hold tight to what I know, you're here, and I'm never alone. **_

Even though she has no reply, she holds tight to the hope, she knows that he is watching over her. She knows that she is never alone.

_**We cannot seperate cause you're part of me. And though you're invisible, I'll trust the unseen.**_

The day Shikamaru died, Ino felt half of her heart rip away. She still feels half empty. No one will ever complete her again, no one will ever make her whole again. No one, except Shikamaru.

_**I cry out with no reply. And I can't feel you by my side, **_

Ino knows for sure that as long as she cries out, the one she cries out for, will never reply. She knows that she'll never feel him next to her.

_**so I'll hold tight to what I know, you're here, and I'm never alone. **_

But Ino also knows that Shikamaru is looking out for her no matter what. She smiles sadly. As lonely as she may feel, she knows that she never is. She looks up to the sky and whispers, _I love you Shika-kun. _She thought for a moment that she heard a reply. Then she turned and walked away.

_I love you too Ino._


End file.
